Highlands full of Grace
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: After GK3. A Highlander xcover. Grace is gone, but Gabriel needs to find his own way to solve a case tied to the Ritter family. Methos needs his help to save the world from a fate worse than death. They have to save it from, The One...
1. Default Chapter

Highlands full of Grace

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alandra, and no she is not a Mary Sue damn it!

Note: Highlander Gabriel Knight cross over… well yesss. After End Game and GK3. Methos is in need of the ancient Ritter knowledge, lets just say his basement flooded again and he can't read his texts. Grace is gone and Gabe is unsure of what to do next, does he help Methos? Or will his own darkness consume him?

Gabriel sat in his study in front of Sidney, his writing program open. He was supporting his head with one hand and pressing the same key over and over again with the index finger of the other.

His last case had the makings of the perfect novel; drama, secret societies, treasure, plot twist, murder, love and loss… Mostly loss. But wasn't the hero suppose to get the girl in the end? Even if in the next instalment she was gone from memory? Lost in a sea of inconveniency? She never left the hero before the end.

So why did Grace? What made her leave? Was he so horrible? They where getting along fine, though they didn't always know how to handle a case, lacked the right training as she would say, could you really be trained for this? Shattënjagers where born from a promise made long ago, it lived in his family, his veins. Why didn't Grace understand that?

Gabriel was pulled from his rumbling thoughts by Gerde.

"Gabriel? Someone is here to see the shadow hunter. He knew your uncle…" Her voice trailed off, but her expression was puzzled, scared, unsure. She seemed to have seen a ghost as it were.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel's voice was as tired as he was, drained like his face.

"It's just I swear I remember him, when I was younger and use to visit Wolfgang, it's just he doesn't seem to have aged."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Herr Ritter?"

"Um Knight actually."

"I see the talisman is back where it belongs."

"Yes well. If you don't mind your name sir?"

"Now see there lies a problem. I would give my name but since I don't know if you are willing to help I might not want it spread to people who don't need to know."

Gabriel was confused. This man, clearly younger than he was, was making his head spin. Hmm what's in a name? And refuse a case? He's never. Granted Grace was there to back him up, not that he always wanted her to but he could handle a case on his own, couldn't he?

Inside Gabriel was pulling himself into the vital position. Did he really need Grace this much? Grace….

"Mister Knight are you listing?"

"Yes, sorry. So what should I call you?"

"For now? Adam will do Adam Pierson."

"Please call me Gabriel."

"Do you have somewhere to speak in private? Good, lead the way"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"An immortal? Yes I believe I read something about you on Sidney…, my um database. But why do you need my help? There is mention of an immortal in several of the Ritter diaries, never a name. Is that you?"

Methos was impressed, a kid that actually did his homework. Though Knight was a writer and cooped up in this castle for a good six months in winter. Still he needed to make sure he was going to be helped.

It all felt rather silly, asking the last of the Shattënjagers to help him when he use to help them from time to time when other immortals where misbehaving and playing with things that didn't belong to them.

In fact that is why he was here.

"Gabriel, have you ever heard of Pandora's box?"

"Sure who hasn't?"

"What about her pendant?"

"Her what?"

"Pendant. After Pandora let out all the evil in the world she was damned to live until all the evil was gathered back into the box. The only hope that remained was a Pendant that remained in the box, the wearer got immortality, but also the guilt and shame of Pandora herself needing to fill the box until the person could no longer carry on.

"Well that is how it's suppose to work. The Pendant was buried and lost, now an immortal is after it. She will stop at nothing to find it and if she does she will never die, not even through decapitation. She will gather up every last immortal soul, become the most powerful being in the universe and rule the world, if not everything. Which with no doubt you realise is bad."

There was a moment of silence. On the one hand Gabriel thought this Adam guy was off his rocker, then again a few years back he though vampires, werewolves and possessions where Hollywood lies.

"So what do you need from me?"

"The Ritter library, it was the Ritters who hid the Pendant. I need clues, I might even need you… um your help to get in to where ever it was hid. The Pendant was hidden before the Talisman was lost."

"why not kill her, this immortal?"

"Thought of that, she lives on holy ground. Can't do it, it's the rules. And before you ask. She was a Ritter born, it's only a matter of time before her human servants find the resting place."

"Very well. I will help you however I can."

"Good. Then let me introduce myself. I am Methos. I am the oldest immortal alive. 5000 years and counting…

"

Now Gabriel's head was really spinning


	2. Chapter 2

Highlands for of Grace

Note: Been awhile… again but I am back with a new chapter. Whoot whoot!

Chapter 2: Diary of a madman

Gabriel watched the man that had called himself Methos move around the Ritter library pulling out seemingly random volumes and leaving through them. The man had said 5000 years. Gabriel didn't think he wanted to consider that number.

"So… Methos. What are you looking for in the old Ritter diaries anyway? I've been known to solve a mystery or two, maybe I can help." In truth Gabriel was feeling useless and wanted to get something, anything under his hands. Also this man's way of reading was unnerving. He would jump from Latin to German to English to the older scrolls that had been rewrote by dear old relatives and laminated, taking notes the whole way through in a handwriting too perfect to be human.

For a moment Methos didn't reply wondering if Gabriel would get tired of playing host and leave him alone to puzzle this out. However he was here on the host good graces and would most likely need his services as he had made clear earlier to the Shattenjager if not to himself.

"Well mister Knight, Gabriel. There seems to be some texts missing… I seem to remember you mentioning a database. Who was working on this? Might they have these volumes?"

Gabriel froze for just a moment. Grace had been reading two of the diaries on location before they had moved to Ren and the vampire case. However did he really want to tell this stranger about Gracie? Maybe he could steer the man away from the missing diaries.

"Are they really that important?"

"Well the one as I recall is not… I would just like to have reread the comment about me that one of your middle ages relatives wrote about me. Nearly had my head that one. Women I tell you." Methos sighed, a look of longing on his face. In a near inaudible whisper he added "Yeah she was the best woman that I ever married though."

"Does that make you…" Gabriel's throat was dry and his head was spinning again. Was this man here before him a blood relation? Someone that truly knew what it was all about?

Methos looks up and smiles waywardly. Maybe this kid wasn't as clued up as he first though. "We are not related I'm afraid. Impotent a/n: hope it's the right word. All immortal's are. Roselyn wasn't too found of me after she found out."

For long moments neither man said anything, letting silence wash between them as Methos turned his back on Gabriel to pull some more books from the selves and leaving to stare at Methos' back.

"Anyway what I really need is the diary of mad old Hans Ritter the third." Methos mumbles at Gabriel. Great, just the one Grace still had. "He was alive when the pendant was seal away somewhere. Rumor had it that when he locked it away the pendent cursed him by caused him to go off his head. Use to write in codes about where it was. Luckily for the Roselyn fiasco immortals where banded from the library shortly before our enemy became an immortal herself, thus no chance that she has ever read it. Old Hans was after their time."

"Um… look would the person who has this diary be in danger?" Gabriel was sweating now. Grace had never been out of his sight when danger came since the voodoo case. He had gone to great lengths to protect her.

"I would think so. Where is the diary?"

"Well you see my assistant… friend… Grace. She kinda left to go to this monk training… place. For shattenjager. She had been reading the diary before we got rushed head long into a case…" Gabriel would have kept trying to explain himself if Methos didn't hold up his hand

"I see." Methos looked thoughtful. "Well we'll just have to find her first then."


End file.
